Hosts
"I Hosted my children with human families so that they could experience the world and get back to me with what the people wanted." '''- Ihy, explaining the origins of Hosting to Lucas.' A Host is the human partner to one of Ihy's 72 children'Rhythm' - Chapter 3 - Ihy talks to Lucas about Hosting. Much as the name implies, the mind and soul of the Hosted god-son or god-daughter cohabitates this human body. The relationship can be considered largely symbiotic; as the child of Ihy gains access to the sensory input of the Host, and the Host receives a measure of divine power under the right conditions. Host Selection According to Mrs. Peachbottom, the Host selection process starts with extensive vetting. Her people, presumably members of Ihy's company or clergy within his church, pull records on the candidate, interview relations, and conduct surveillance'Rhythm' - Introduction. The short list, which Mrs. Peachbottom can keep ''quite short, is then presented to Ihy himself in the form of a file. If Ihy approves of a candidate, he graces them with a visit. Ihy takes the physical form of whoever the candidate most wishes to see in the moment of visitation, living or dead'Rhythm' - Chapter 3 - Ihy appears to Lucas as Jimmy. Ihy provides full disclosure of the pros and cons of the Hosting arrangement, in terms that the candidate will understand. If the candidate accepts, Ihy touches them and joins the new Host with the god-child that is due to end their time in Duat. Host Abilities and Responsibilities Upon being graced with the Hosting of one of Ihy's children, certain passive changes occur. As seen in Lucas, the Host is more resilient to injury and disease. Even terminal genetic conditions can be staved off for a time'Rhythm' - Chapter 10 - Izadore talking about his Host, Gosse. Due to the nature of their role, the Host's fertility is controlled by the god-child, though such decisions are normally left to the Host's discretion. The Host is able to share sensations of pleasure during their sexual encounters, both with the god-child as well as with their sexual partners to some extent'Rhythm' - Chapter 6 - Lucas sleeps with Christine. Other minor passive enhancements include clarity of hearing and the elimination of sexual dysfunction. The Host's active abilities are triggered by the presence of music. Hearing music can trigger supernatural abilities in line with the intent of the piece and the Host's current situation. This might include speed, combat prowess, enhanced charm, stealth, and control of any number of minor environmental variables. For example, a song about flying might temporarily allow the Host to defy gravity. The more appropriate the song is to a given situation, and the more personal connection the Host has with the song, the stronger the effects might be. The measure of the appropriateness of the song is strictly within the Host's personal experience, which can result in objectively odd but subjectively effective song selections'Rhythm' - Chapter 8 - Lucas picks 'Mota' over Izy's objections. The primary responsibility of the Host is to provide sensation for the child of Ihy that they share a body with. These sensations and memories become part of the god-child's permanent memory, which is carried from Host to Host. 'Sensation' includes all manner of human custom and excitement, but must include sexual relations. Sex, being one of Ihy's main aspects, is the 'fuel' that makes the symbiotic relationship work. A Host that deprives their other half of intimate human relations is essentially 'starving' them. Their powers will become less effective, and the bond of the god-child to the plane of Earth will become weak. Eventually, the god-child can lose all connection to the physical plane and retreat to Duat for their seven years of preparation, until they are assigned a new Host'Rhythm' - Chapter 20 - Izadore asks Lucas to lay low. External Host Influences It is said that Hosts can have special interactions with other mythical beings. Izadore mentions the existence of 'Muses', representatives of Apollo in the ancient world'Rhythm' - Chapter 15 - Lucas asks about the history of Muses. There is also the implication that meeting other Hosts can be a unique experience, although Izadore did not elaborate. ---- Category:Class